


Albus’s New Groove

by MrsBeckett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeckett/pseuds/MrsBeckett
Summary: Snape helps Albus with a project. The outcome is a big surprise to both of them.





	Albus’s New Groove

The note just said “Come to my office at your earliest convenience. AD”  
A terrified first year Hufflepuff had brought it to him half way through fifth year advanced potions. Snape had read the note, sighed then slid it into a drawer all the time wondering what the old coot wanted. It was February, a dear lord maybe Dumbledore was planning another Valentines dance.

Snape tried to put off “ his earliest convenience “ for as long as he could but soon found himself standing in front of the griffin statue that guarded the way to Dumbledore’s office. Sighing deeply he uttered the password.  
“Pan drops.” He didn’t exactly rush up the stair but try as he might Snape was soon facing the door. He didn’t even get a chance to knock before the door swung open and a very excited Albus stood before him.  
“Come in, Come in.” Albus was so excited he could hardly contain himself. “Sit down my boy.”  
He gestured toward a overstuffed chair, Snape sat down.  
“I need your help.”  
“My help headmaster...?”  
“Yes, Severus, your help. I have decided to become an animagus!”

For a minute Snape thought he had miss heard. “Pardon headmaster?”  
Albus‘ eyes twinkled with glee. “An animagus!”  
“I thought that’s what you said.” Snape was looking a little alarmed, “Don’t you think you are a little old to try this sir?”  
“Never! Argus Pondbright was a hundred and fifty when he became one”  
“And dropped dead in the process.” Muttered Snape under his breath.  
Albus didn’t miss a beat, “ I am going to try for a Condor.”

At the point Snape wasn’t able to to tell if Albus had finally lost his marbles or was seriously going to attempt to turn into an animal. Albus’s statement had caught the attention of the portraits and now he had the attention of all of them.  
“Why a Condor?  
Albus stroked his beard and a far away look came into his eyes.” So I can fly with, Fawkes.”  
“I thought you couldn’t choose what you became?” Snape was thinking Albus would more be suited to a snake.  
“Sadly no, but then if we could we then would be to the neck in lions and hawks. Nobody would want to be anything less. Have you never thought of trying?”  
Albus’s eyebrows rose questioningly. Snape shook his head.  
“No.” Couldn’t guarantee I’d come out as something with a taste for venison or dog he thought to himself.

Albus sat back and stared at the man he’d know for so many years. He had a good idea what the potion master had been thinking.  
“ Well along with sucking on that mandrake leaf I have been endeavouring to shall we say influence things.”  
He nodded towards the corner of the office where a pile of bright textiles lay on the floor with a set of pan pipes and an odd looking hat where placed on a small table. There was also a platter with a few small bones on it.  
“That’s not....?”  
“No, Severus, I haven’t tried guinea Pig. That’s chicken.”

Severus was now wondering how fast he could owl St Mungo’s. Then reason struck, for all he used Brightpond as a example of a golden ager Animungi, Albus was no spring hippogrif and may not make it no matter how hard he tried.  
“So why do you need my help?”  
“I need you to watch me transform then sign my registration form.”

Snape was a bit taken aback by this. Animungi registration was Minerva McGonagall’s area and the. old bird was very territorial. He did not fancy stepping on her toes.  
“What about, Minerva, this is her job?”  
The headmaster broke into a smile.  
“I’m planning to surprise her.”  
Snape’s black eyes opened wide. Oh yes it would be a surprise alright he thought.  
“Then by all means, sir, please proceed.” Snape crosses his fingers that nothing went wrong. Albus got up and walked to a clear area after all Condors had large wing spans. He took several deep breathes closed his eyes and changed. Snape’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. Albus had certainly changed.

Carefully the Potions Master walked around the changed headmaster admiring the creature that stood before him before filling in the form.  
“I can’t stay, headmaster, I have a class. It’s been interesting. With that he turned from the room and made sure he was well out of sight before casting a silencing spell and nearly making himself sick with laughter.

In the office Albus transformed back and had a look at the paperwork. In the box for the animal he had changed into Snape had written “Llama.” Rushing to the mirror Albus changed again and there staring back at him was a smart silver grey Llama with sparkling blue eyes.  
“Oh fudge!” He thought. The situation wasn’t helped by the chorus of laughing from the portraits.

  
A few weeks later Snape made one of his trips into the forbidden forest to harvest a crop of mushrooms that he had carefully raised out of the sight of the school. Last thing he needed was one of the dunderheaded pupils finding them. Time to pick them and dry them for his personal store and a few to sell on. Not wanting to give away his source when he heard the sound of some one approaching Snape quickly disillusioned himself. Passing a few metres from him was a large silver grey Llama with a silver tabby cat sitting calmly on its back. As he watched them pass a a rare smile crossed his lips. So the old coot had made it work. Good on him. Wasn’t there a rare potion that required the hair of a blue eyed Llama? He’d have to check.

 

 


End file.
